


That's my Pug

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futuristic, Emotional, F/F, Humorous, Kinda Fluffy, Mass Effect elements, Proshetic Leg! Korra, Pugs, Pugs are kind of everywhere, dude I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The owner of the red pug came running over, all sweaty and mildly angry and attractive. The last one mainly because the woman’s green eyes were glaring at Korra sharply, and she pictured what those eyes would look like in ecstasy.</p><p>Korra’s face tinted pink when she realized the woman was speaking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my Pug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> For you, bro.

“Raava, no!” Korra moaned, while the three year old pug took off to the kitchen with the paper that Korra was viewing in her mouth. “Get back here with that, I was reading it!”

Sluggishly Korra extracted herself from the couch, limping slowly to the kitchen.

 _Damn prosthetic_ , Korra thought sharply, sending a glare down towards her left leg _. I can’t even chase a short dog._  

Instead of dwelling on it Korra made way to the kitchen, and was greeted by her roommate waving the paper at Korra – with a grin.

“She hasn’t broken that habit yet, I see.” Asami chuckled, lightly. “I managed to nab it from her before she could do the poor paper any real damage.”

“You’re such a dork,” Korra sighed, smiling thankfully at Asami. “Thank you for retrieving the paper for me.”

“I prefer nerd.” Asami sighed, halfheartedly. “I’m the one with a Masters in Engineering and Astrophysics, but you’re welcome Space Cadet.”

“I only got to see Palaven once, and it was not on good terms.” Korra said, lightly. She was well and truly over the war against the Turians. Grateful that the Asari was able to prevent further bloodshed by brokering a peace between the two races. It only cost Korra her leg, and military career.

“Korra I,” Asami stopped herself, shifting her gaze to the paper. “You feel up for taking Raava to the Pug Festival later?”

“I was debating on it, yes.” Korra answered, making sure to smile at Asami – letting her know she wasn’t offended or upset. “Raava only goes for short walks with me, and it would be nice to see her interact with other pugs.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Asami grinned, “You also get time outside. Which will do you some good because I know the apartment sometimes gets a little stuffy.”

“That’s because you have my cousin over and our biotics flare a little.”

“I thought you liked Eska.”

“One does not simply like Eska,” Korra began, face solemn. “One simply turns the other ways and runs for the hills at the face of Eska. Only in my case I have to limp away, and you’re banging her.”

Korra didn’t miss the way Asami’s face colored brightly. The red even covered her ears. Korra wanted to laugh, really, but Asami and Eska go at it like rabbits – and well Korra isn’t about to explain how that’s not something she wants to hear. Even if she likes how Asami moans.

“I’ll be more careful with our activities from now on,” Asami murmured. “Sex won’t happen unless you’re out somewhere.”

“I’m glad you’re now considering my wellbeing,” Korra grinned and laughed when Raava barked in agreement. "See? Even Raava approves of this mature decision.”

“Ha, ha.” Asami started, glaring faintly. “That was so funny that I forgot how to – ” Korra noticed Asami’s omni-tool light up. Korra smirked slightly, folding her arms against her chest as she waited for Asami to speak. “Looks like Eska will be over in twenty.”

“Looks like I’m headed to the Pug Festival.” Korra said, not missing a beat. “Eska coming over in twenty is code word for you two dogging it for a few hours, I’ll spare my ears this one time.”

“Korra!”

Korra may have a limp, but she dodged that spatula like a champ – running away from Asami was another story entirely. For an Engineering Nerd she’s surprisingly fast.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for Korra to break free of Asami’s hold, after crying ‘uncle’ for about fifteen minutes and almost pissing her pants. The rest of her time was spent actually going to the bathroom to release her bladder, and getting ready to head out to the Festival.

By the time Eska arrived via Skycar, the latest and greatest invention the Sato family thought of, Korra was out the door with Raava in tow.

Thanks to all the new aged gadgets the Sato Industry came up with the earth itself was able to repair. Some cities floated, others powered strictly by the sun – other advances meant the earth was looking good and less problems with the ozone layer.

Stuff like that always fascinated Korra, especially with how far humanity had come to get there. Still even after the first contact war against the Turians – they had remained at war for over fifty years.

Korra knew it was because both races were just too headstrong, herself included. The last war with the Turians was to be considered the worst. All the countermeasures and young lives wasted for the Alliance to get their point across still disgusted Korra.

A bark diverted Korra’s attention to Raava, her saving grace after Naga had passed. She took a moment of silence to honor Naga, before blinking up at the cab driver – who spoke to her while she was a bit dazed.

“That’ll be seventy credits, ma’am.” He repeated, looking at Korra expectantly.

Korra only held up her omni-tool and distributed her credits to him. Once the payment was made he opened the doors, letting Korra and Raava out.

“Thank you for your service.” The man said before driving off. Korra only shrugged her shoulder as she limped away following after Raava’s excited yips.

 

* * *

 

 

The Festival was not hard to miss. Literally, it could be seen from one of the frigates in space. Pugs of all colors and breed littered the park, little legs running around in excitement.

The scene made Korra smile and look down at Raava, who shook her little butt showing her eagerness to make new friends.

“Okay, Raava,” Korra spoke, getting Raava’s attention. “Don’t stray too far from me.” Raava gave Korra a bark in response, and she smiled. She walked ahead – greeted by enthused Pug lovers of all Races.

Seriously there was a Drell running with three Pugs, a Quarian talking to some humans about how well their dogs were getting along – it caused some hope to grow within Korra. There was even a Turian, sitting on a bench with his pug. People seemed almost hesitance to go near him – namely the humans, like Korra. But Raava bolted towards his pug with the same eagerness that only dogs seem to hold. His pug greeted Raava just as happily, allowing Korra to relax at that thought while she limped over to him.

“I’m sorry about that,” Korra began, “she’s still learning her manners.”

“That’s quite alright,” the Turian answer, giving Korra what would seem to be a smile. “I’m glad she’s interacting amongst her own kind. Even if people are hesitant,” he looked down at Korra’s leg – making her feeling a little bit self-conscious on the prospects of her wearing shorts. “I’m sorry, it seems we both hold scars from the war.”

The Turian lifted his arm, showing off his prosthetic as well. Korra wasn’t sure why or how, but she relaxed. He was deformed like her, both casualties of their world’s war. Korra cleared her throat, giving him a smile.

“Commander Korra, I was part of the fifth fleet division.” Korra made sure not to sound pretentious or snide. Their war was over, no need to dig up old hatred. She extended her hand for him to shake. “And you are?”

“Lt. Commander Ty’lin, part of the Ninth Platoon,” he kindly grabbed her hand with his good one, “I remember you, Commander. You were in the last battle – your barrier held off the advances of our troops, allowing your soldiers to get away. That was admirable among my people.”

“Yeah, well. I was lucky to have been inside the ship when one of your Cable operatives got my leg. I would have died on Palaven, but I am honored to know that.”

“It would seem that I would have missed out on this opportunity to shake your hand, Commander. I’m glad the she missed.”

Korra merely grinned, finally letting go of his hand in favor to look down at Raava. Only she noticed her pug was nowhere in sight.

“Raava,” Korra called, looking down at Ty’lin’s pug – noticing that she was still there. “If you excuse me Lt. Commander, I have to go look for my pug.”

“Of course, Commander.” Ty’lin responded, giving Korra a kind look. “May the spirits watch over you and your pug.”

Korra only nodded kindly, turning away. Her only focus was Raava and finding where she ran off to.

 

* * *

 

 

Coming to the Pug Festival had been one huge mistake, and Korra hated herself. Mainly because pugs were everywhere to be seen, but not hers. She was ready to pull her hair out.

While she was happy she got to face a Turian without hyperventilating, Korra was not happy that she took her attention away from Raava.

The light of her life, her moon and stars. Korra shook her head at how overdramatic she was being, honestly. Her moon and stars? What kind of medieval bullshit was that? Still, Korra pushed forward – basically greeting everyone with a ‘hey, have you seen my dog? She’s a rare albino pug with blue eyes. No? ‘Kay, thank you.’ At this rate, Korra was more done with people and pugs and aliens. She just wanted to find Raava and go home.

 Asami and Eska bumping uglies be damned.

When all hope seemed to be lost Korra heard a familiar happy bark. Up ahead she saw a white blob tackling a red one, and Korra felt her heart flutter happily.

Limping with about as much speed as an eighty four year old grandma walking, Korra made her way over to the blob. Upon further inspection she noticed, quite relieved and happily, that the blob was in fact her Raava.

The owner of the red pug came running over, all sweaty and mildly angry and attractive. The last one mainly because the woman’s green eyes were glaring at Korra sharply, and she pictured what those eyes would look like in ecstasy.

Korra’s face tinted pink when she realized the woman was speaking to her.

“Excuse me?” Korra asked, hoping she wasn’t coming off as an asshole or something.

“I said,” The woman huffed, pushing her hair back – exposing her nicely toned bicep. “That’s my pug, the red one. He’s name is Vaatu.”

“Oh, well,” Korra pointed at Raava with a grin. “That’s my pug, Raava. She ran off when I was speaking to someone.”

“It seems we were in the same position then.” The woman groaned, “Vaatu took off when a Quarian asked me for directions to the wards.”

“Funny how that works out,” Korra chuckled. “I think I’ve had enough of this festival though, my legs feel sore.”

The woman looked down at Korra’s legs, causing her to freeze like she did earlier with the Lt. Commander.

“My name’s Kuvira,” the woman, Kurvira, finally said after a long moment of silence. “I’d be honored if you accompany me to the coffee shop not too far from here.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked, giving Kuvira a questioning look and looking down at her leg. “I walk pretty damn slow sometimes.”

“Positive.” Kuvira smiled, and Maker Korra felt her heart flutter. “The walking would give us time to get to know each other, and more time for my Vaatu and your Raava to wear themselves out. So what do you say pretty lady with a limp?”

“Korra,” Korra added, giving Kuvira a chuckle. “I’m sure my roommate is still doing the nasty with her girlfriend, so you’re actually doing me a favor.”

Kuvira merely laughs at Korra’s forwardness, directing them to where the shop would be located.

For all her doubts and hesitance and loss. Korra was quite happy that she has Raava, if not for her. Korra doubts she’d meet anyone, human or otherwise, quite like Kuvira.

 

* * *

 

 

When Korra gets home Eska is nowhere in sight, and she gets to tell Asami that finally, finally, she met someone she doesn’t mind seeing constantly.

She just doesn’t tell her about the quickie that she had with Kuvira before walking home with Raava. Who knew having a limp would come in handy?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Comments are always welcomed here, and I had a lot of fun typing this. Especially because I'm tired and it's 2:30 in the morning.


End file.
